Siblings
by secretgal
Summary: What happens when Cloud comes home to discover that he has a sibling he never knew of.


Cloud Strife l arrived at the 7th Heaven Bar. It had been another long day of traveling and delivering. He had been up for about sixteen hours now and was looking forward to a nice long rest before starting work again.

As he pulled up to the bar at around 9 A.M., he noticed that there was another motorcycle parked in his usual spot. He sighed. The bar was not open, so why was there a parked motorcycle there.

Maneuvering Fenrir into another spot, Cloud turned the ignition off and then walked into the bar.

As he opened the door, he heard the sound of laughter. Tifa's laugh to be precise. With that laugh was a deeper, masculine laugh. Opening the door further, Cloud saw that the stranger was an enormous man, with tanned skin and blond hair about his color, wearing an enormous tattered trench coat.

"Hey Tifa" Cloud spoke.

At that, Tifa looked up at him and smiled. The stranger turned around to see Cloud.

"Ah, now I see what you mean" he said.

"See what" asked Cloud. "What's going on?"

Tifa then walked over to him. "Cloud, you never told me that you had a sister."

"A what?!"

"A sister."

Cloud was confused. "Teef, you grew up with me. I don't have a sister. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No. I know you didn't have a sister growing up, but you have to see this." She then pulled the confused blond over to one of the corner booth in the bar.

Sitting in the seat was a young woman, just a few years younger than Cloud. She had light blond hair, that looked pink the the dimmed light of the bar. Her attire consisted of a long white vest, a deep scarlet turtle neck, blue gloves, brown and purple boots, various arm bands, a red cape, and a brown skirt. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were closed at this point.

The sound of the footsteps caused the woman to open her eyes, which were a piercing blue color. She then tilted her head a little bit and opened her mouth a little as she examined the two figures that were walking toward her.

Cloud finally saw the woman and was stunned by a few of the similarities she shared with him: the eyes, though his had more hints of green from mako exposure, the shape of the nose, the face. It was really scary. He had never seen this person before and yet there were all of these similarities.

"Cloud, this is Lightning" Tifa said as she and Cloud stopped in front of the booth. Cloud steadied himself as he looked over Lightning.

"Hi Cloud" she said. Her voice a deep and controlled.

"Hello to you" replied Cloud.

At that point Tifa decided that it was best to leave Cloud and Lightning alone.

Cloud then took a seat across from Lightning. They remained silent for a few moments as Lightning twittled with her fingers.

"So, how did you find out about me" Cloud asked.

"Vanille, a partner of mine, loves these social networking sites, and she somehow found out about you" Lighning replied.

"Oh, I see."

They were silent again.

"So were we, uh, separated at birth?"

"I don't think so. I' a few years younger than you."

"Um, not to change the subject, but who is Vanille?"

"Vanille is the happy person of the team."

"Sounds like Yuffie."

That caught Lightning's attention.

"Is Yuffie always messing with your stuff?"

"Oh yeah. She's a thief too."

"Have a weird weapon like a fishing rod?"

"No, but she's a ninja and throws a three foot ninja star."

Soon the two were talking, comparing stories and talking about their adventures. Cloud felt comfortable with Lightning. She certainly was a lot like him.

Hours later, the conversation had shifted twenty times and Cloud decided to take Lightning somewhere.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure, I have all day."

The two then walked out of the bar and got onto Fenrir.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the motorcycle stopped on an over pass outside of Midgar and Edge.

"It's really beautiful here" Lightning said.

"Yeah, this place means so much to me" replied Cloud. "What is Pulse like?"

The two started to walk over to a cliff as Lightning talked. "Well, it' is more green, with fields and flowers."

"This place used to be like that, before Shinra and Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes became fixated on the rising figure of a large sword that was planted in the ground overlooking the dried swamps and remains of Midgar. The weapon had belonged to him, his friend, and his friend's friend. It meant so much to him and symbolized so much to him. If Lightning was indeed a relative, she needed to know about this.

Cloud stoped a few feet to in front of the marker. Lightning stood beside him.

"This place important to you?" she asked.

"Yes. A friend...hero died here."

Lightning walked forward and knelled on the ground in front of the weapon. Her fingers passed over the surface of the blade, feeling all of the details and engravings.

"It's a beautiful sword" she commented.

Cloud nodded.

Lightning then stood up and turned to Cloud. "I am sure that your friend would be very proud of you."

At that, Cloud blushed.

* * *

Soon, the two were back at the bar. When they arrived, Cloud saw that Snow Villers, as Lightning had told him, and Tifa were standing outside.

When Snow caught site of Cloud and Lightning, he waved at the two. He then walked up to them after Fenrir was parked.

"Light, we gotta go!" he yelled.

Cloud frowned and looked at Lightning.

"Trip back to Pulse. Need to get ready with NORA" she explained.

Tifa walked over to Cloud with a camera in her hand. "Just want a picture so you two can remember this."

Cloud and Lightning both shrugged and made a similar annoyed face. The two then stood beside Fenrir and looked into the camera, neither smiling, as Tifa took the picture.

After looking at the shot, she sighed. "That's as good as I'm gonna get."

Snow walked away to prepare his motorcycle for the trip home.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Cloud." Lightning smiled as she shook the blonde's hand.

"You too" replied Cloud.

"Any advice for me?"

"Well, don't get too big headed, eat right, and remember your dreams and protect your honor as soldier."

"Cloud, I'm not a soldier."

"Doesn't matter," Cloud explained. He then put a gloved hand over Lightning's chest. "It's what's in there that counts."

Lighting's gaze remained down as she looked at the gloved hand.

"That doesn't sound like something you would say." she said.

"My friend taught me that" Cloud said, smiling.

With that, the two parted; each to their own adventures.


End file.
